The Sad Boy Named Eren
by TheLoneWriter25
Summary: Commander Erwin and the Survey Corps have Eren under their control. He is hated by Erwin's team and can't help but feel sad. Determined to be well liked he will do whatever he can to be seen as a human and a fellow soldier. Only it isn't that simple, lots of sad and hurt Eren and non-caring Levi, but only in the beginning!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hey Guys! This will be my first Attack On Titan story ever! How exciting! Well then, I do not own Attack On Titan. Hope you enjoy! BTW sorry if they seem OOC, it will be hard to capture their true persona the first time around!

-Em

Summary: Commander Erwin and the Survey Corps have Eren under their control. He is hated by Erwin's team and can't help but feel sad. Determined to be well liked he will do whatever he can to be seen as a human and a fellow soldier. Only it isn't that simple, lots of sad and hurt Eren and non-caring Levi, but only in the beginning!

Eren followed close behind commander Erwin and Corporal Levi; he didn't want to stray too far since Levi threatened to kill him if he acted in any way that would be seen as a potential threat. He felt nervous, he looked over at his commanding officers and sighed. I wonder where they're gonna take me, I hope it's somewhere nice. I didn't like the dungeon, it was too cold. "Brat!" Levi's yell shook Eren out of his thoughts. Eren flinched and looked up and was face to face with Levi's cold stare.

"Uh y-yes Corp-"

SLAP!

Eren's eyes teared up at the abrupt force of the slap, he looked up with fear struck eyes.

"It's Lance Corporal Levi to you brat, address your superior accordingly, maybe then I wouldn't have to waste my time reprimanding a disgusting filthy thing such as you And with that Levi stalked away towards the end of the hallway.

"Y-yes Lance Corporal Levi, sorry sir." Eren emitted lowly, he looked down and willed his tears away.

Erwin had no sympathy with the boy, he should learn how to speak to superiors. He turned toward the boy and said, "This will be your room, keep responsibility for it and do not leave unless it's necessary. Understood?" Eren looked up and spoke softly, "Yes Commander Erwin, thank you sir. I will do my best." Erwin grabbed the boy by the collar, "You won't try, you will do."

Eren picked himself up from against the wall and opened the door to his designated room. Once inside the room he let out a sad sigh. Of course it would be like the dungeon. It's all I'll ever deserve. I'm filth. Disgusting. Eren quickly shut the door and walked over to the make shift bed on the ground. Which consisted of a thin mattress type bedding and no blanket. He sat down and pulled his knees to his chest and cried.

Author's Note:

And there you have it! Well leave a comment if you want and I have no idea where to go exactly with this story, but it was something I wanted to get out. Well hope you like it, bye! Sorry for any grammatical errors, I tried.

-Em


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Sorry for not updating or doing anything with this story, I didn't know where to go with it. I feel terrible for not updating, so I will try my best to update until this story is complete.

Once again, I do not own Attack On Titan!

Chapter 2:

Erwin was in his office, he felt a headache coming.

 _Stupid boy, we should have left him with the military police. I guess he's our problem now._

-knock, knock- Erwin looked up, "Come in." A soldier walked in, "Sir, supper is in order. "

"I'll be there shortly, you are dismissed," Erwin said.

"Yes, sir. " The soldier saluted Erwin, and was on his way. Erwin was not to far behind the soldier,

()()()()

Chatter and light clinking of silverware can be heard throughout the entire dining hall. At one end sat Erwin and Levi. They were discussing what to do with Eren. Nothing good, to be exact. Suggestions were thrown around regarding Eren.

"If the military doesn't want to deal with him, why should we?" Cried one soldier.

"Who wants to? He's a freak!" Erwin chuckled lightly at the last comment, _exactly, who wants to deal with the titan._ Levi smirked at the comments that were made about Eren, he glanced around the room to watch the reaction on the titan boys face. He was nowhere to be found. _Tch, stupid brat._ Levi took a sip of his water and continued eating.

It wasn't long before the superiors and soldiers have finished their meal, Every last morsel was devoured and many dishes were dirty. Levi, who usually assigns kitchen duty to those in need of extra discipline had decided to make the brat clean up the mess.

With that idea in his mind, he smirked to himself and stood up.

Erwin looked over at Levi's sudden movement, "Levi? What are you doing?" Levi looked down at Erwin and smirked, " Someone has to clean this mess, and I have the perfect person in mind." Erwin smiled at what Levi was implying. Erwin coughed, "Very well, everyone is dismissed, I bid you all a good night. Corporal, do as you please." With that, Erwin and the rest of the soldiers stood up and left to their respective rooms.

()()()()

Eren had his knees pulled to his chest and he cried silently. He felt lonely, he felt cold. He felt hungry. He didn't understand why everyone was mean to him. He wiped at his eyes and looked around his small room; a small toilet in the far corner, a small desk with a chair next to it, there were no windows in the room. _I just want to be able to see outside again. I miss it._

He stared longingly at the wall, waiting. hoping for something, anything.

SLAM

Eren flinched at the sudden opening of the door, he turned his head and saw Corporal Levi at the doorway. Eren trembled at the glare Levi was giving him.

"L-Lance Corporal L-Levi, s-sir?" Eren stood up on weak knees, he didn't know what to expect.

Levi glared in disgust at this boy, _ugh, so disgusting. He couldn't even tidy up his room, what a lazy ass._ "Brat, come with me to the dining hall. And stop stuttering. What are you? Stupid? Tch, I know you are, but try to act competent in my presence, yeah?" Eren's eyes watered at the remark Levi made, he nodded shakingly.

"Sorry sir, yes sir. "

Levi tutted at him, and stepped closer,"Listen freak, come with me to the dining hall, there is some business that needs to be taken care of." Eren's eyes widened slightly and nodded, "Yes Lance Corporal Levi." Levi swiftly turned around and walked out the room, with Eren not too far behind.

 _Am I getting food? Is that the reason why he wants me to go to the dining hall? I hope so, I'm pretty hungry._ Eren smiled slightly to himself, maybe he _was_ getting supper! He stared at the raven haired man in front of him, _maybe captain isn't so bad_ with that last thought in his head, he stood a bit straighter. Suddenly feeling a bit more confident.

The pair reached the dining hall in no time, Levi opened the door and Eren walked ahead inside. Around, he saw messy plates all around the table. Confused, he turned around to look at Captain Levi. Levi smirked at the freak's confusion, "get to work brat and have this dining hall cleaned in an hour." With that, Levi walked out the dining hall and closed the door behind him. Eren stared jaw slacked at his captain, _so much for food_ , he sighed sadly and began to clean.

()()()()

It was a bit hard at first since his tears were clouding his vision, but eventually, he cleaned the dining hall in no time. He looked down sadly at his stomach and rubbed it lightly.

He walked over to the door and slid down against the wall until he landed softly on his bottom. He kept his head down and one hand clutching his stomach.

"I really thought Captain Levi was going to allow me some sort of meal. I really wish I wasn't being treated this way." Eren said sadly, he brought both hands to each side of his head and cried pitifully.

()()()()

In exactly one hour, Levi made his way back to where the titan boy was at. He was outside the corridor when he heard faint words being spoken-

" _I really wish I wasn't being treated this way."_

-Levi didn't know what to make of that until he heard soft crying from the other side of the door. Levi furrowed his brows, he felt a tugging at his heart. At that moment, Levi felt something he hasn't felt in years; remorse. _Why do I feel this way?_

Author's Note: And there's Chapter 2! Once again, I'm truly sorry. Hope you enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Oh oh oh, okay so it's been like years since I've updated, yeah? Alright my bad on that one, but I'll get this done. Sorry for the delay, but I am here and I will be finishing this up, as promised!

Once again, I do not own Attack on Titan!

Chapter 3:

Levi swallowed down his sudden _feelings_ and pushed the door open anyways.

"Brat! Get up off your ass and move it."

Eren gasped quite audibly and scrambled to get up on his feet as fast as possible. He rubbed vigorously at his eyes and yelped out a meek, "Yes Lance Corporal L-Levi," Eren gulped and fidgeted in his spot. Eren avoided eye contact with Levi, and instead found his boots to be such an interest sight to stare at.

Levi found himself to heavily ignore his _feelings_ and grew heavily annoyed with the freak's antics and he stepped closer to him, he reached out and grabbed quite harshly at Eren's soft chin,

"Listen here you little freak, you will address me properly and not like a scared weak little child, and you will look me in the eyes while doing so." Levi's stormy eyes glared too harshly at Eren's sad eyes.

Eren felt tears gather at the corner of his eyes at the harsh hold on his chin and nodded frantically while saying, "Y-yes Lance Corporal Levi, Sir!" Eren kept on shaking and felt his feet more inward as he slumped his body to be as small as he felt.

Levi smirked, _ah there it is, the fear in his eyes._ His grip tightened on his chin once more, ignoring the sharp intake of breath the freak took and released his grip. He turned his attention to the state of the dining room and grew even more annoyed when he found nothing out of place. He walked along the table, inspected it for residue or anything, but nothing came up.

Eren's nerves were through the roof while Levi inspected the room.

 _P-please let there be nothing wrong, oh please please, please._ Eren silently prayed and shook at his spot.

Another half hour or so, and Levi had found himself inside the kitchen. Don't ask why Levi did this, but he grabbed a small bowl and placed fruit in it, and carried on back into the dining room. He glared at Eren and placed the bowl on the table with a loud thud. He sat down and motioned for Eren to follow.

"Sit down and eat, so that I can go back to bed!" He barked out at Eren, who in return, flinched at the sudden order and sat as quickly and as quietly as he could. He timidly reached out for an apple and was about to take a bite when Levi leaned forward and grabbed at his wrist,

"Were you going to eat without thanking me? Do you think you deserve this?" Tch, Levi glared harder at Eren, who in return winced at the harsh hold on his wrist, "Sorry sir! I-uh, t-thank you so much Lance C-Coporal Levi sir!" Eren smiled a soft smile at Levi's disapproving scowl, Levi let his wrist go and leaned back into his chair and folded his arms against his chest. He closed his eyes and sighed. _Tch, nothing left to do but just wait._

Eren let out a soft breath of air and began eating as quietly as he could, he lapped up the sweet juices from the apple and found delight in the slight crunch in each bite. He was just so overtaken with warmth and joy of being fed, he felt tears leak down his face. He tried to muffle his cries with his hands but to no avail, Levi opened his eyes and looked more confused than angry.

'Oi, why are you fucking crying? What haven't you been fed before?" He snarled.

Eren shook his head and wiped at his tears and nodded, "y-yes but it's been a while since I've eaten. I'm just happy you care enough to offer **something like me** anything. T-thank you sir." Eren smiled a huge gummy smile while tears still leaked down.

 _Been a while since I've eaten, you mean you haven't eaten in days?_ Levi's eyes widened at the sudden declaration and was at a loss for words.

 _A while?!_

Author's Note:

Okay! This has been long overdue and I've always meant to go back and finish it or something. I'll admit, I still don't know where I'm going with this, but I figured this can be something until i gather my thoughts and come up with a real plan here. I know it has been a real long time and I'm sorry! As always, thank you for sticking with the story. -Em


End file.
